Drip
by RianSapphire9
Summary: Drip.Drip.Drip.I hear water from dripped from a stalactite near my ear. I turn myself around so I lay on my back. I feel myself getting weaker as I losing blood. I continue to lay here dying.
1. Drip

'What? Oh... I see... So my life ends here...'- a thought from William Foster from Petshop of Horrors.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I hear water from dripped from a stalactite near my ear. I turn myself around so I lay on my back. I feel myself getting weaker as I losing blood. I continue to lay here dying. 'I guess that this how I'm going to die.' I think.

Click. Clack.

Click. Clack.

Click. Clack.

I hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me. A man dressed in a red mushroom hat, red jacket, black pants and black vest looks down at me. His red eyes stared into mine. "Are you Death?" I asked.

"No, but I could save you from it. Do you want me to save you?"

When he said that I started to think about my two younger sisters and my father and how sad they would be if I were dead. I knew that they would be extremely sad because they had already lost my mother and Viola. I remember Viola's last words to me were "Live on, Blaise. For me."

So I gave my answer.

"Yes."

"Close your eyes." he commanded. I listen to him and closed my eyes. I feel something sharp plunge into my neck. I felt myself getting weaker, so weak that I couldn't speak anymore. I felt some liquid touch my lips. "Drink." he said. So I drank the liquid. I soon fell asleep.

I woke feeling refreshed. Actually, I felt more than refreshed. I felt like I was reborn. I looked around where I was. I found myself in my room. I was still wearing the black sweater I was in last night. It had large rips in it. I pulled it off and found large scars on my chest and sides. I got off my bed and look at my back in the mirror. Three large scars larger than the ones on my chest were on my back. I looked at my face. My usual blue eyes had a little ring of red around my pupil.

I heard two pair of footsteps running toward my room. I could smell the scent of the two people. It was my sister Aria and Valeria. They burst into my room and hugged me. "Good Morning, big brother." They said at the same time.

"Good Morning, Aria and Valeria." I said as I looked down at them. They smiled up at me. I felt a presence at my right. I looked to my right where the window was and saw my mother standing on her grave, smiling up at me. I saw her mouth the words 'I'll be watching over you.' I smiled back at her.

"What are you looking at, Blaise?" asked Aria, her reddish brown eyes looking up at me, curiously. Valeria looked at me same way. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

To be continued...

RS9: What do you think of it?

Lilith: Love it.

Morrigan: Hate it.

Felicia: Tell us what you think. Go on review.


	2. Heartbeat

Bum. Bump.

Bum. Bump.

Bum. Bump.

I heard my heartbeat, the only proof that I'm still alive. I opened my eyes. Slowly, I lifted my head to see my home, burnt down to ashes. I tried to get up, but found something weighing me down. I turned to my little brother, Dennis sleeping. He clung to me desperately. I gently removed him from me. I stood and walked over to the ruins of our home.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" I shouted as I wandered around. I tripped over something in the ashes. I picked up as I gotten up and dusted off my pants. I opened the locket, using my thumb to wipe away the soot from the picture inside. As soon as I had seen the picture, I dropped the locket. I looked behind me to find two charred bodies. Tears started falling down my face. I slumped down on my knees and lay down.

"I'd think you were dead if I couldn't hear your heartbeat." A voice announced it's owner's presence. I turned to look up at the person above me. His glowing, swirling violet eyes stared into mine through the shadows that his hood created across half of his face. His eyes flickered over to the charred bodies behind me.

"Are those your parents?" he stated.

"I'm-I'm not sure." the words spilled from my lips as I looked from the corner of my eye at the burned bodies behind me. My tears that stopped began to spill again. I looked back at him.

"They wouldn't want you lay to here wasting away your life, crying over them." He was right. My parents wouldn't want to stay crying over them. "Come with me. I shall take care of you and your brother." He offered his hand to me. I looked at his hand and I thought about should I trust him. I looked into his stormy violet eyes and I felt that I could trust him. Somehow I just knew I could trust him. So I took his hand.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "My name's Kyle Seals. Yours?" he said as he picked up my brother and placed him on his back.

"Colin Creevey." We walked through the forest in silence. The sun shone down at us, filtering through the trees.

To Be Continued


End file.
